猫の目 los ojos del gato
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: Ranma y Ryoga encuentran el espejo griego, lamentablemente quedan atrapados en el futuro; por fortuna cuentan con la ayuda de la unica persona que puede controlar una maldicion de Jusenkyo. okey no soy buena en esto de los summary, pero pasen porfas
1. El espejo griego, un ipod y una niña pel

_Hola hola hola n.n:_

_me tarde mucho, pero ya regrese y con una nueva historia, un crossover como siempre; ya tengo actualizacion para "el poder de las palabras" y " el ultimo deseo de Reed", pero la verdad no habia tenido el tiempo, ya saben, escuela, trabajo, etc... que de nuevo el horario me quedo asqueroso, tengo 3 horas libres todos los jueves y viernes (zzzzz), estuve en parasitologia "chambiando", bastante entretenido y espero seguir ahi._

_Pero bueno este es un xover de mis 2 series de anime favoritas, adoro CLAMP y en especial a Tomoyo que saldra mucho en esta corta historia, en un principio se trataba de un one shot, pero se fue alargando y alargando asi que ya tiene capitulos. Espero que les guste, ay me dejan sus comentarios._

_Espero que se hayan divertido en San Valentin. Con ustedes: _

_"El espejo griego, un ipod y una niña pelirroja"---------si , a mi tambien me parece medio extraño, pero este es uno de los pocos fics en los que nombro los capitulos_

* * *

Era un día lindo, había nevado la noche anterior; pero en el cielo no había ninguna nube y el sol reflejaba preciosas chispas blancas en los montoncitos de nieve que había esparcidos por el suelo. Aunque esa no era la razón por la que Kasumi Tendo caminaba muy contenta, su papa y sus hermanas se habían ido de paseo y se habían llevado a Ranma y al tío Genma con ellas; ella se había quedado en casa con el pretexto de hacer las compras, pero en realidad tenia sus propios y melosos planes. Llego a la puerta y giro la perilla para entrar al dojo, pero se sorprendió al ver que la casa no estaba vacía, Ranma había regresado y tenia esparcidos por la mesita del comedor varios libros y garabateaba algo en un cuaderno-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto ella- ¿Qué no ibas a ir a patinar con ellos?-

-Ahh…no, cambie de opinión –dijo Ranma levantando la vista- En realidad si quería ir, pero pensé que en el lago ya debía haber mucha gente y lo más seguro es que me encontraría con Ukyo o Shampoo y querrían patinar conmigo- y se acerco un libro- eso enfurecería a Akane y lo peor es que las tres se iban a pelear, iban a volar espátulas y el que iba a salir herido seria yo. Además el lunes tenemos examen de biología y yo no he estudiado nada-.

-Pero si esta semana tuviste mucho tiempo libre- dijo Kasumi algo preocupada (y no precisamente por Ranma)

-Es que…-empezó el, apenado- fui a una venta de pasteles- enumero con sus dedos-a los video juegos con hiroshi y daisuke, acompañe a mi papa a vender algunas porquerías de las que guarda en el closet y ayer el maestro Happosai me estuvo molestando todo el día

-"En pocas palabras se hacia el tonto" – pensó ella Y suspiro- Bueno entonces te dejo para que te apures- y sonrió, ya después vería como deshacerse de él.

Ranma hacia lo posible por concentrarse, pero ver a Kasumi limpiando afanosamente la casa no se lo permitía, ella subía y bajaba, varias veces lo hizo estornudar moviendo el plumero y por ultimo oyó el ruido de la aspiradora, pero este se detuvo y se escucho un desagradable rechinido.

-Ranma- grito ella intentando hacerse notar entre el ruido-¿podrías venir?-

-¿Qué ocurre?-grito el tapándose los oídos, el chillido era horrible.

-¿Qué?-grito ella

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Algo se atoro en la aspiradora- respondió ella.

Ranma desconecto la maquina y se destaparon lo oídos.

-Hay algo atorado en la aspiradora- repitió ella

-Permíteme- dijo ranma y le quito la manguera- oye¿Por qué haces la limpieza?-pregunto- si no hay nadie y no hay nada sucio-

- Es que-respondió ella nerviosa, pero que mas daba- invite al Dr. Tofu a comer-

- Ah ya entiendo- dijo el sacudiendo la manguera- porque no nos dijiste antes????-

-No!!!!- dijo Kasumi abriendo mucho los ojos- seguramente mi papá iba a querer estar aquí y platicar con él y la verdad…la verdad… quiero decirle, que me gusta mucho- y se llevo las manos a la cara sonrojándose. Ranma sonrió, eso iba a hacer muy feliz al Dr. Tofu, se escucho un Crak y un espejo rojo cayó de la manguera.

-Esto era el problema- y regreso a la salita a recoger el libro de biología- Bueno pues me voy-

-¿Qué¿A dónde?- pregunto ella

-A donde sea, no quiero esta de chicle, a estudiar a otro lado, además, mañana puedo estudiar todo el día- Kasumi lo abrazo y le dijo-gracias- dando brincos.

No le quedo de otra mas que salir, llevaba un sueter y una bufanda pero no iba a soportar el frio si estudiaba a la interperie y de pronto se dio cuenta que no dejo el espejo, lo miro un rato pensativo, podría regresar el tiempo algunas horas y mientras su otro yo corria con Happosai por toda la ciudad, él estudiaría muy bien encerrado en el closet, aunque necesitaba una lagrima para hacerlo funcionar, que fácil, solo se picaría el ojo. Y entonces escucho gritos de furia y amenazas, venia una gran humareda, pero conforme se acerco se dio cuenta de que pasaba; una turba de chicas colericas perseguían a Happosai, quien iba cargando una gran bolsa repleta de ropa interior-

-¡Que bien!- dijo contento el enano- añadiré esto a mi colección

-¡ay no!- exclamo Ranma y empezó a correr al otro lado, pero el maestro Happosai lo vio y le cayo encima- ¡Arre caballo!- ordeno-No permitiré que me quiten estas linduras- y se aferro con fuerza a la cabeza del muchacho tapándole los ojos por lo que este solo podía ir a donde Happosai lo dirijiera.

-¡Vuelve aca cerdo!- grito una chica.

-¡Bajate!- le dijo – Ranma zarandeando la cabeza pero no pudo tirar al anciano

-El espejo griego- dijo con ensoñación Happi-lo estaba buscando- y se estiro para tomarlo, ahora estaba aferrado a Ranma con los pies y le puso todo el cuerpo en la cara- Sueltame- se escucho débilmente-¡no puedo respirar!-

Unas cuadras adelante iba caminando un chico muy melancolico, tenia un sueter que convinaba con la banda amarilla de su cabeza y escribia algo en un papel, llorando amargamente.

"…_Te amo_"- escribió – "_pero tu no me correspondes, pensar que será diferente, que algún dia te conquistare; es absurdo…_"- sus lagrimas caian en la carta llevándose un poco de tinta- "_por eso creo que debo irme_"- y no se dio cuenta que Ranma estaba corriendo justamente hacia él. -¡Para!-grito Happosai- ¡idiota vamos a chocar!-.

-" _no puedo imaginar mi vida si tu no estas a mi lado, Akane_"- escribió –al ultimo Ryoga y entonces… todo paso muy rápido, Ranma se estrello con Ryoga y estiro los brazos para no pegarse contra el piso, fue justo en ese momento cuando una gruesa lagrima se escurrió de la mejilla de Ryoga y fue a dar derechito en el espejo; una cegadora luz blanca los envolvió y desaparecieron de vista.

Aterrizaron en el piso con mucha furza. Happosai fue el primero en ponerse de pie, tomo su bolsa y movio la mano con la que tenia el espejo- ¡adios par de tarados!-dijo sonriendo, pensando en que las chicas iban a descargar su furia en ellos, mientras el huia- Que buen, que buen botin- canturreo alejándose

-¡Maldito enano!- grito –Ranma alzando la testa- me las pagara- y por primera vez se fijo en el chico que estaba tirado en el piso junto a el-¡Ryoga!- dijo sorprendido y este se levanto muy atontado, había algo debajo de el y Ranma lo agarro- _querida Akane_…- empezó a leer.

-¡Deja eso!- grito Ryoga y le arrebato la carta

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunto Ranma

- No te importa- respondió enojado

Ranma se levanto y se dio cuenta de que aun sostenía el mango del espejo, pero este se rajo por la mitad y le hacia falta un pedazo, y… la carta de Ryoga estaba manchada, como si le hubiera caído agua encima. Los engranajes en su cerebro se movieron-

-¡No puede ser!- dijo al fin-Ryoga¿En que estabas pensando?-

-Ya te dije que no te importa-seco sus ojitos

-Es que no entiendes- lloriqueo algo Ranma, dándose cuenta de que Happosai intentando huir se llevo la otra parte del espejo- Tenemos que encontrar al maestro ¡rapido! Ven- y lo jalo por el brazo.

-¿Qué demonios…?- y no pudo terminar la pregunta Ranma ya lo estaba arrastrando

-No hay tiempo para explicarte, sígueme-dijo Ranma. Corerian cuando mucho 3 cuadras, cuando empezaron a bufar y a sofocarse se percataron del calor infernal que estaba haciendo. Se quitaron suéteres y bufandas -¿Qué esta pasando?-jadeo Ryoga y se seco el sudor- ¡ayer nevó!-

--si ayer para ti y para mi, pero tal vez para quien vive aquí no- le contesto Ranma- ¿En que pensaba cuando te golpeamos?-

-¿Por qué insistes en eso?-

-El espejo nos envio a este lugar tan caluroso- explico Ranma-es un espejo mágico y funciona cuando una lagrima cae en el-

-No se acerca a lo que estaba pensando- dijo el chico cerdito

-Bueno no importa, solo no hay que tocar nada y nada pasara. Busquemos al maestro, sino quien sabe que destrozos hara aquí- Ryoga accedió y siguieron corriendo.

De repente llegaron a un lugar donde había mucha gente, era un precioso parque y querían seguir buscando, pero hacia donde voltaban, lo que veian era sorprendente. Una joven mujer trotaba, como hacia calor llevaba un mini top rosa y una shorts negros, pero lo sorprendente era el aparato que tenia amarrado en el brazo, un pequeño rectángulo de color blanco con un circulo gris en medio; ellos supusieron que era algo asi como un walkman por los audífonos blancos en sus oídos. Uego, una chicas estaban paradas frente a un gran cerezo, mientras otras sostenían una delgada cámara –Okey, digan ¡wisky!-dijo ella y a cámara empezó a tocar una melodía, ella la volteo y poniéndosela en el oído dijo- ¿Buenooo¡Hola Yahiko! No, no estoy ocupada…-

-¿Viste eso?- dijo Ryoga sonriendo- acaba de contestar en una cámara—Tambien vieron a un tipo de traje sentado en una banca con forma de elefantito, que escribia rápidamente algo en una diminuta computadora apoyada en sus piernas y a un anciano que iba parado en lo que parecía ser la parte delantera de una moto, solo que con 2 rueditas. Siguieron caminando y sorprendiéndose, muy pronto se vieron acorralados de acalorados chicos que llevaban un uniforme negro y una camisa blanca, solo se podía distinguir a las chicas por la falda, pero de lo contrario todos iban idénticos, había un escudo en la camisa; era un rayo azul en un fonde amarillo y unas letrotas verdes que decían "Furinkan"; ellos iban en sentido contrario y los les prestaban atención, de hecho se detuvieron en una tienda donde había un extraño televisor, era delgado y plano, parecía una ventana.

-¿Dónde estaremos?- dijo Ranma y estuvieron a punto de entrar a curiosear de no ser porque…

-¡Saotome¡hey saotome espera!- grito un muchachito rubio

-¿Saotome?- repitió Ranma despacio y siguió al chico.

-Ahh, Ranma, Saotome es un apellido muy común- se quejo Ryoga, pero el no escucho y siguió caminando. Al escuchar su nombre, una niña pelirroja de ojos azules volteo; tendría unos 14 años y la acompañaba un muchacho despeinado y delgado, de cabello negro que tenia puestas unas gruesas gafas de color violeta. Ella se detuvo, pero el camino mas despacio negando con la cabeza.

-Saotome que bueno que te encontré-dijo aliviado el chico rubio y en ese instante Ranma se escondia atrás de un bote de basura junto con Ryoga y dijo- Shhhh- para escuchar

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas asi- dijo enojada la muchacha pelirroja- perece que no me conocieras-

-Ammh…pero- empezó el rubio

-Nodoka, di conmigo; NO,DO,KA- dijo ella

-Nodoka-dijo Ranma muy quedito- es el nombre de mi madre- y logro que Ryoga se interesara en la chica-

-Como sea Nodoka-continuo el chico- dejaste tu USB en la computadora-. Ella abrió mucho los ojos -¡Gracias!- y tomo algo parecido a un cicle rosa y largo- aquí esta todo mi trabajo de estadística—

-No hay de que-sonrio el rubio- oye ¿quieres ir al cine?-

-Si¿Cuándo?-

-¿esta bien el sábado?- pregunto el chico sonrojándose

-¿Cuál vamos a ver?- pregunto interesada

-No sé- respondo el- pero, todavía tenemos toda la semana para decidir-

-Bueno, sirve que pido permiso y vemos a que hora vamos- dijo ella encojiendose de hombros- Nos vemos mañana- se despidió. Nodoka guardo el USB en su mochila y el chavito de los lentes se le acerco –Uyyyy con que Ichirooo-le dijo en tono burlon

Ella levanto la cabeza y dijo- al menos Ichiro reconoce que le gusto, no como cierto tipo al que yo conozco que ha estado de encimoso con Tomoyo Daidouji-

-Todo el mundo le brinda ayuda a los nuevos en la escuela-dijo el

-¿En serio?, solo ayuda ¿eh?- empezó ella- estas 3 semanas no he visto que te quites tus gafas¿Por qué será?- el muchacho se sonrojo- ¡Tomoy mi amor!- dijo ella sarcásticamente- ¡te amo! Pero soy un fenómeno y no quiero que lo sepas-

-¡Chistosa!- dijo él molesto y entonces alzo la nariz y jalo aire ruidosamente, oliendo-

-¿Y ahora que?- dijo ella, pero el movio un brazo, para callarla y se volteo, oliendo de nuevo. Entonces un par de picudas y negras orejitas de gato se asomaron en lo alto de su cabeza, moviéndose hacia los lados.

Ranma y Ryoga se quedaron quietecitos atrás de la basura, era su imaginación o el chico se les estaba acercando. -¿Tio Ranma?- pregunto el niño sonriendo- te puedo oler a kilómetros¿Por qué estas escondido?- dijo jalando el bote de basura y los vio.

-¡ahhhh!- exclamaron el y la chica pelirroja, echándose para atrás. -¿Qué es esto?- dijo él espantado y ella le veía horrorizada.

-¿Papá?- dirigiéndose a Ranma-¿Sr. Hibiki?- dirigiéndose a Ryoga -¿Qué les paso

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Ranma asombrado y se acerco un poco a ellos

-¡Atrás!- ordeno el chico de las gafas, puso su brazo izquierdo sobre la chica para protegerla y estiro el derecho, de sus dedos brotaron lentamente 5 largas y afiladas uñas- No se acerquen-

-¡tranquilo Kamui!- dijo ella

Kamui estaba perturbado, definitivamente el sujeto frente a el se veía, olia y actuaba como su "tio" Ranma, pero no podía ser él -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Nodoka miro fijamente la imagen de su padre, era muy joven y tenia un objeto en la mano, ella se lo quito y examinándolo dijo -¿Es este el espejo griego?-. Ranma asintió con la cabeza. -¿El que?- dijo Kamui acercándose con curiosidad y sus uñas se acortaron.


	2. El dilema de Kamui

_Hola hola hola n.n:_

_Ya regrese, ojala disfuten leyendo este fic tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo, y aqui tenemos el segundo capitulo, la verdad no soy buena en esto de los nombres pero espero que queden bien, ya se acerca la primavera, pero febrero loco no queria irse si dejarnos caer una heladita (bueno que en CU se sintio como si estuviera nevando), felicidades feyo!!!! de acuerdo con el calendario cumpliste 5 añotes jajajaja, bueno como solo aparece cada cuatro años. ah si los reviews, que llegamos a uno si!! espero que no se queden con las ganas de comentar._

_Kaoru: Me alegra que pienses eso de mi fic y la verdad la trama esta muy chida (bueno a mi me gusta), la madre de Nodoka???? excelente pregunta jejeje pero te enterarars el final de este capitulo, y en cuanto a mi pequeño Kamui tambien, de hecho es mas habil de lo que lo pongo en este capitulo (casi al final de la historia se averigua algo muy importante de el) tambien aqui te enteraras de quien es su papà. !Muchas gracias! y procurare actualizar seguido._

_Bien me despido cuidense mucho, besos y abrazos con ustedes:_

_"El dilema de Kamui"_

* * *

Les contaron lo que paso lo mejor que pudieron. Nodoka estaba impresionada, pero Kamui los veía no muy convencido

-Por eso debemos encontrar a Happosai- dijo Ranma- mientras mas rápido lo encontremos mas rápido nos iremos-

-Pero el maestro Happosai todavía vive- dijo Nodoka

-Y es un sujeto que no ha cambiado en 100 años!!!! Como vamos a distinguirlo???-pregunto Kamui

-Nuestro Happosai trae un saco repleto de ropa- dijo Ryoga

Si, eso lo va a hacer sobresalir- dijo sarcásticamente Kamui

-Asumo que el maestro Happosai aun roba prendas intimas- dijo ranma, Nodoka y Kamui asintieron- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-

-Espera!!!- Kamui jalo a Nodoka quien ya había comenzado a correr

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ryoga

-Nodoka y yo traemos todas nuestras cosas de la escuela- explico Kamui- permítanos ir a dejar las mochilas y después buscaremos toda la tarde a ese enano ¿si?-

-Bueno pero rápido por favor- dijeron.

Kamui no les mintió, caminaron menos de 10 minutos y llegaron a una linda casa beige que era más o menos del mismo tamaño del dojo Tendo, solo que el jardín era más pequeño y el pasto estaba reseco a causa del calor.

-Mamá?? Papá ??- grito Kamui cuando entraron y nadie respondió- ¡que alivio!- y pasaron. En la mesita, junto a la puerta, había un montón de fotografías, Ranma fijo su atención en una; vio a Mousse un poco mayor que al que él conocía, estaba sonriendo muy alegre y sostenía un bebe de cabello negro.

-Por Dios!!!!- exclamo sorprendido y Kamui volteo a verlo –Eres hijo de Mousse-

-Aaahh… yo me quedo con esto ¡gracias!- dijo el chico despeinado al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la fotografía a Ranma, tomo su mochila ya se dirigió a las escaleras- Nodoka hay que dejarlas en mi recamara, si se te vuelve a perder el USB ya sabrás donde quedo- sonrió burlonamente, Nodoka lo vio algo molesta pero subió las escaleras, seguida por Ryoga y Ranma; esto ultimo era lo que realmente quería conseguir Kamui, se dio cuenta de que ellos los seguirían a donde fuera y como todo lo nuevo les impresionaba los dejaría curiosear en su recamara. Entraron y era un lugar amplio de color verde, había una televisión plana en el buró, un aparato pequeño y blanco que tenia las letras Wii en un costado y una jaula con 2 ratas cafés –Rómulo y Remus- dijo muy alegre Kamui señalándolos – déjala donde quieras- le dijo a Nodoka y el boto su mochila en la cama, tomo un control remoto y prendió su estereo para que la música sonara muy alto

-¿Que cosa hace esto?-pregunto Ryoga señalando una varilla negra con muchos foquitos de leds

-Préndelo, es ese botón- señalo Kamui y la varilla se movió rápidamente los foquitos se encendieron y se podía ver la hora claramente dibujada en el aire.

-¡Genial!- dijo Ryoga

Kamui sonrió, pero aventó a Nodoka hacia fuera del cuarto- me alegra que te guste- y azoto la puerta dejándolos a dentro

-¡que demonios!- grito Ranma y empujo la puerta con fuerza, Ryoga hizo lo mismo y como Kamui era muy delgado a veces si lo graban entreabrirla-

-¡Ábrenos idiota!- grito Ryoga

-¡tienes que dejarnos salir!- grito Ranma y golpeaban la puerta con fuerza, Kamui apoyaba todo su peso contra la puerta y como pudo la cerro con llave.

-¿Qué haces?- le grito Nodoka al chico- No dijiste que los iba a ayudar???-

-Si, prometiste ayudarnos!!- grito Ranma

- Y lo voy a hacer- grito Kamui con fuerza dirigiéndose a Nodoka- es solo que tengo que pensar como lo solucionamos- Se escucho un poco de desesperación en su voz y se llevo las manos temblorosamente a la cabeza

-Cálmate!!!!- le dijo Nodoka y lo tomo de las manos- tiemblas como gelatina-

-Ay!! Es que no es nada normal que un tipo te diga que viene del pasado por culpa de un espejo y encima te pida ayuda, es algo sospechoso- y levanto un dedo amenazadoramente.

-No exageres- dijo Nodoka y con cuidado le dijo- Tienes miedo ¿verdad?-

-No estoy exagerando y si, si tengo miedo-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella

-Y todavía preguntas- apretó los puños y respiro profundamente, se paso los dedos por los ojos y al fin dijo- no temo por mi, sino por ti-

-Por mi??- pregunto ella

Ranma dejo de golpear la puerta - ¡ah que bien! Esto me pasa por confiar en un fenómeno- Ryoga no le hizo caso, la música estaba muy alta pero aun así intentaba entender los murmullos para averiguar que pasaba.

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó tío Ranma del espejo?-

-Que encontraron a Happosai y a la señora Cologne jovencitos???-dijo ella

-No, eso no, y tampoco que fue a China para impedir que él y el Sr. Genma cayeran el las fosas encantadas- dijo respirando lentamente- Acerca del Sr. Hibiki-

-No- admitió ella

Kamui suspiro y bajo la voz, Ryoga se esforzó mucho para escucharlos- tío Ranma dijo que por accidente había viajado al futuro y vio a tu…- y lo pensó mejor- a Akane Tendo- dijo al fin- casada con el Sr. Hibiki y tenían tres hijos igualitos a él-

-Aja- dijo Nodoka recordando

-¿Tienes idea de cual de ellos existe?-

Nodoka lanzo un gritito y se tapo la boca con las manos- el Sr. Hibiki y su mujer no pueden tener hijos-

-Exacto- dijo Kamui- algo hizo el tío Ranma para evitarlo y si están aquí es muy probable que algo pase y evite que nosotros nazcamos o algo así y no dejare que pase-y tomo las manos de Nodoka- No quiero que desaparezcas-

-Yo tampoco quiero que desaparezcas- le dijo ella

Ryoga se hecho para atrás, estaba muy perturbado, porque a pesar de todo si escucho lo que ellos dijeron y la noticia le cayo como un balde de agua helada; así que por culpa de Ranma no solo no se iba a casar con Akane sino que gracias a él 3 personas habían dejado de existir

-¿Qué dijeron?- preguntó Ranma

-Nada- contesto Ryoga furioso.

-Entonces si ellos nos preguntan lo que sea- empezó Kamui

-Nosotros no les decimos nada, ni quien es nuestra familia o amigos, ni siquiera el año, el mes o la hora ¿OK?-dijo ella

-Ok- sonrió aliviado, abrió la puerta –Lo siento- y paso una mano por su nuca avergonzado- pero me puse muy nervioso-

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ranma sarcásticamente

-Pero bueno, manos a la obra- dijo y salieron de la casa

-Vamos a separarnos para buscarlo- dijo Kamui- así abarcaremos mas terreno-

-Como ustedes ya no conocen la ciudad- dijo Nodoka- No los dejaremos solos, Kamui se ira contigo papá- Ranma sintió algo raro en el estomago al oír esto- y yo me iré con usted Sr. Hibiki- y tomo a Ryoga de la mano.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ranma

-Nos vemos aquí en 2 horas- informo Kamui- el que lo encuentre primero le manda un mensaje a los otros- y saco un teléfono pequeñito

-No mejor háblame- le dijo a Nodoka

-Esta bien- dijo ella y corrieron en sentidos contrarios.

Corrieron y corrieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Ranma le dijo –Así que eres hijo de Mousse y de Shampoo- Kamui no le presto atención -¿Cómo fue que…?- empezó con curiosidad, pero Kamui lo interrumpió

-No tengo idea-

-OH-se desilusionó Ranma- ¿y Nodoka? Se que soy su padre, pero ¿Quién es su mama?-

-No te lo diré- contesto Kamui-No es bueno que uno sepa mucho sobre su propio futuro, le quitas la emoción de descubrirlo- y sonrió

-Si tienes razón- dijo Ranma- ¿Tu técnica también son armas ocultas?- dijo para cambiar un poco el tema

-Podría decirse-contesto el chico de las gafas violeta y estiro los 5 dedos de su mano izquierda- aunque las mías- y brotaron sus uñas largas y afiladas- son mas ocultas-

Ranma se rió mucho –menos mal que tengo una hija, así no tiene que preocuparse por cambiar de sexo a cada rato-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Nodoka es una mujer?-Ranma se paro en seco, esta vez fue Kamui quien se rió mucho-No inventes!!!!- dijo angustiado

-Jajajajaja, ya te deje pensando- y saco sus otras uñas para treparse a un árbol

-Oye no me puedes dejar así!!!!-grito Ranma- muy chistoso, pero si crees que me vas a confundir te equivocas, tu no cambias con el agua, apuesto a que ella también controla la maldición-

-No, ella si cambia cuando la mojas con agua fría o caliente- dijo Kamui mirando a su alrededor, buscando al maestro-No te diré como, pero si lo hace, yo por otro lado…- y sus orejitas negras se asomaron en su cabeza- soy como uno de los x-men, un mutante-Bajo del arbol- Nací con ese control, los de Jusenkyo se impresionaron mucho-alzo su cabeza y olio ruidosamente- No esta en 10 cuadras a la redonda-le informo a Ranma-Hay que regresar-.

Encontraron a Ryoga y Nodoka tampoco lo habían hallado

-Viejo escurridizo- dijo Nodoka y Ranma la examino con mucho cuidado

-Tenemos que seguir- dijo Ryoga- sino nunca vamos a regresar-

El teléfono de Kamui dio un chillido, una alarma le avisaba que eran las 7 de la tarde y se sorprendió- Ay no!!! Que horror, me van a matar!!!!-Nodoka se acerco con curiosidad y grito –Ay!!! A mi también-

-¿Qué?-dijo Ryoga harto

-Tenemos que ir al trabajo- explico Nodoka

-No pueden abandonarnos aquí-dijo Ranma

-Lo se pero tampoco se donde esconderlos y no quiero que sus yo de esta época los vean, tal vez se desmayen o se destruya el universo, o crean que están locos. Vamonos-ordeno- a ver si en el camino se me ocurre algo-.

Siguieron a los chicos del futuro y llegaron a un restaurante "Neko Hanten" estaba escrito en las ventanas, y se asombraron, no se parecía en nada al restaurante que ellos recordaban, era muy grande y se veía muy lujoso, fueron a la puerta de servicio.

-Excelente, no hay moros en la costa- empezó Kamui, pero se quedo helado cuando un hombre de bata blanca y cabello negro y largo se el acerco, Nodoka aventó a Ryoga y Ranma a los arbustos

-Miren la hora que es muchachos, prometieron salir de la escuela y venir para acá- los regaño- es la semana de inauguración, no pueden faltar un solo día, Nodoka no quiero que se repita-dijo cruzándose de brazos y ella asintió- y tu Kamui si vuelves a llegar tarde te castigare-

-Lo sentimos papá es qu…- y se fijo en la bata de Mousse- hey, tu también llegaste tarde-

-Es diferente Kamui, yo tuve que atender una emergencia en el hospital- Kamui suspiro apenado- Ahora entren, si no quieres que te mate tu madre- el chico asintió, por fortuna Mousse regreso a su auto a cambiarse, no quería recibir a los clientes con la bata puesta, y les dio tiempo a ellos de entrar al restaurante.

La cocina era un caos, los cocineros movían ollas, hacían pan y sopa, los meseros entraban y salían con los pedidos así que tuvieron un poco mas de libertad para que no los vieran, pero caminaban sigilosamente

-Ya los vi.- dijo una mujer de pelo lavanda que tenia un gorro de chef en la cabeza. Kamui se le acerco, así ella fijaría su atención en el y Nodoka podría meter a Ryoga y Ranma donde estaban las mesas

-Hola mami- dijo Kamui y Shampoo vio a su hijo molesta -¿Por qué tan tarde?

-Tuvimos un problema- dijo el

-Ya te dije que cuando no puedas llegar a tiempo me hablas aunque sea para avisar- Shampoo se cruzo de manos- ¿Para que demonios quieres ese teléfono?- le dio 2 aparatitos grises y 2 mantelitos- Ve a tomar las ordenes y la próxima vez que llegues tarde lavaras los baños- Kamui salio de la cocina

Mientras Nodoka ya había escondió a Ranma y a Ryoga bajo la mesa que estaba mas cerca del baño –A nadie le gusta comer en este- les explico

-Estuvo cerquita- dijo Kamui poniéndose un saco negro de mesero

-¿y ahora que?- dijeron

-Quédense aquí en lo que se nos ocurre algo-dijo Nodoka

-Ay maldita sea- se quejo Ranma. Paso un rato y veían a Kamui y a Nodoka ir y venir y picar el control remoto, nunca escribieron una sola orden pero siempre llevaban todo lo que los clientes pidieron, el aparatito ese debía enviarlas directo a la cocina, además se entretuvieron mucho, al parecer Shampoo contrato a los hijos de todos sus conocidos, había un muchacho alto muy parecido al Dr. Tofu, una chica de cabello café oscuro llamada Haruhi que hablaba sin parar sobre dinero, Kogane una muchacha ojerosa de pelo negro, un chico que traía una rosa negra en su solapa y Tsubasa, un muchacho de cabello café y ojos grises.

-Es obvio quienes son los padres de Tsubasa, pero de quienes serán hijos los demás???- dijo Ranma

-Míos no son- dijo Ryoga

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto ranma

-Cállate ya- dijo Ryoga y lo ignoro

De pronto entro una mujer de cabello café corto seguida de una chica muy hermosa de pelo negro ondulado, Kamui sonrió mucho cuando la vio

-Tomoyo- le dijo- que sorpresa-

-Hola Kamui- dijo ella muy contenta y lo enfoco con su cámara digital- Cuando me dijeron que tu mamá era dueña de este restaurante, no dude en venir. Ella es mi mamá-y señalo a la mujer.

-Sonomi Daidouji- dijo ella apretando la mano del chico- Es un placer-todos los demás comensales se sorprendieron, la dueña de "piffle princess" acababa de entrar y saludo al pequeño mesero.

-Tomoyo me ha hablado de ti- dijo complacida mientras las llevaba Kamui a su mesa- Eres tan atento hijo, pensé que a Tomoyo le costaría mas trabajo adaptarse, pero gracias a tu ayuda ella ha estado contenta- Kamui se sonrojo.

-Hola Tomoyo-Saludo Nodoka- ¿Por qué siempre traes esa cámara?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Ah! Es que le dije a mi amiga Sakura que mientras estuviera en Tokyo , iba a grabar todo lo que hiciera, para que ella lo pudiera ver en Tomoeda, que por cierto- se dirigió a Kamui- ella va a venir el sábado y me gustaría que te conociera

-Estaré encantado- sonrió Kamui- Iré por mis padres, en seguida vuelvo-

-Si corazón- dijo la señora Sonomi

-Tomoyo, puedo hablar contigo-pregunto Nodoka, se le acababa de ocurrir algo y la llevo a la mesa cerca del baño.

* * *

En otro lado, el maestro Hapossai llegaba rendido a lo que el creía era su casa, se perdió y todo el día estuvo buscando el camino, al fin llego y entro, pero se sorprendió al ver a Soun, su discípulo con el pelo corto y canas en los bigotes, jugando Shogi con un hombre que se parecía mucho a…

-Ranma- dijo una mujer de largo cabello azul marino- Ya es hora de recoger a Nodoka en el restaurante-

-Si, permítame suegro- dijo y se levanto

Haposai se regreso al tejado y saco el espejo -¿Dónde estoy?-dijo

* * *

La mayoría de los comensales se había ido, así que Kamui aprovecho para llevar a Ranma y Ryoga a la bodega del restaurante

-perdón, no se me ocurrió otro lugar- les dijo, les dejo ropa, comida, mantas, almohadas y su Wii "para que se entretuvieran"

-Si no queda mas remedio- suspiro Ranma y Nodoka sonreía

-No se preocupen ya tengo todo bajo control, mañana podrán salir libremente a la calle-

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron los 3

-Ya verán, que pasen buenas noches- dijo ella despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta


	3. Encontramos a Happosai

_hola hola hola n.:_

_Ya paso un buen ratote desde la ultima ves que anduve por aca, pero bueno fueron unos meses bien pesado, primero me meto en una materia con el sujeto mas exigente del universo (buuaaa fue horrible) pero esta bien dentro de lo que cabe, digo ya voy en la universidad. Mi perrito fallecio de cancer, tenia 12 años y pues todavia duele... pero bueno, todavia sigo con este fic y dentro de poco pondre la actualizacion, mil gracias a quien lo ha seguido leyendo. :)_

_threenames: bueno aqui tienes la continuacion y espero no tardar tanto con los demas capitulos._

_Encadenada: Tienes razon, Ranma solo soño que Akane tenia tres bebes con Ryoga, pero era necesario que le contara eso a Nodoka y a Kamui; porque al final de la historia no tenia nada que le subiera el animo a Ryoga, el seguia con sus planes de abandonar Nerima, pero bueno no digo mas, mejor descubranlo ustedes._

_que disfruten de un rico y calido verano, o si estan en la ciudad de Mexico, no se mojen mucho. Bye besos._

_Con ustedes: "Encontramos a Happosai"_

* * *

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, cuando el maestro Happosai despertó. A pasar de que paso toda la noche acostado afuera en el techo no le dio frio, al contrario, no se podía explicar como todos los demás la habían pasado dentro del dojo.

-No puedo creerlo- gimió- no recuerdo haber tenido tanto calor en toda mi vida- y entonces escucho unos ruidos, unas pequeñas pisadas cerca de él se acercaban lenta y sigilosamente, el anciano levanto un poco la cabeza y se agacho de nuevo con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente. Si no le fallaba la vista, acababa de verse a sí mismo acercándose, pero no podía ser, a menos que un sujeto estuviera imitándolo de nuevo.

-¡Vaya! Tenía mucho tiempo que no me divertía así- dijo si copia algo ebria y contenta- ojala que los muchachos no me regañen. La copia bajo del techo sin darse cuenta que el otro Happosai estaba tendido e inmóvil, asustado al otro lado del techo. El ebrio se acerco a la puerta, la abrió un poquito y…

-¡¿A quién se le ocurre llegar a esta hora?!- grito Ranma furioso

-¡Tenle más respeto a tu maestro!-hipo Happosai.

-¿Mas respeto?- grito Ranma de nuevo- ¡anciano borracho y pervertido!, ya estoy harto de que diario salga de parranda y de que siempre traiga porquerías con usted- y alzo un saco café lleno de ropa interior de chica.

-¡Cielos!- se rascó la cabeza el anciano- no recuerdo haber traído eso-

-Si claro, todo ese alcohol le borra la memoria, pero ¿sabe qué?- Ranma vacio una botella de ron en el saco- Ya no pienso soportarlo- lanzo el saco al patio y un palo encendido, ¡Fooop! Se incendió soltando una gran llamarada.

-¡Noooo!-grito el enano- mi ron, ¿Por qué lo desperdicias en eso?- lloriqueo

-¡Nooo!- lloriqueo para sí el Happosai del techo- mi colección-. Ahora si estaba preocupado, había pasado varias horas esa noche encontrándole explicación a todo y cuando se dio cuenta que el espejo lo había llevado a otro lado, intento regresar, pero no pudo –Calma, calma, Happosai- se dijo- lo más seguro es que no funcione porque solo tienes la mitad, los chicos se quedaron con la otra, solo búscalos y podrás regresar a casita, si eso- y salió del dojo.

Happosai no era el único que vagaba por las calles tan temprano, Kamui y Nodoka se dirigían al neko hanten a liberara al "tío Ranma" y al "Sr. Hibiki"

-¡Ahhhh!- bostezo Kamui a sus anchas, estirándose- Nodoka a estas horas ni las gallinas ponen-

-Si, que horror- dijo ella soñolienta- que bueno que se me olvido la mochila en tu casa, al menos así puede salirme temprano-

-Suerte para ti- dijo el- yo tuve que decirle a mis papas que estaba castigado y por supuesto que me castigaron ellos también- y frunció el ceño. Nodoka solo se rio.

El restaurante no habría temprano, pero prefirieron ir antes de que otra persona los viera; entraron a las cocinas (que estaban impecables) y unos extraños ruidos se escucharon en la bodega, eran gritos de dolor y de furia. Nodoka abrió y encontró al "Sr. Hibiki" parado con una espada y un escudo de plástico enfrente de la televisión.

-¡Si!-grito contento- ¡al fin pude matar al maldito! Nodoka suspiro echando sus ojos hacia atrás.

-Te dije que les iba a gustar- comento Kamui sonriendo

-¿Gustar?-pregunto sarcásticamente el "tío Ranma"- se levanto hace una hora para seguir jugando.-

-Nunca me había divertido tanto con un videojuego- dijo Ryoga y bajo la espada y el escudo a donde se encontraba el Wii- espero recordar esto y comprarme uno cuando sea viejo.- Kamui se acerco a guardar la consola y lo demás, así nadie se daría cuenta que alguien había pasado la noche en la bodega.

-Bien es hora de irnos- dijo Nodoka

-¿A dónde?- preguntaron los tres chicos

-A casa de Tomoyo por supuesto-respondió ella

-¿Con Tomoyo?- pregunto Kamui

- si ella va a ayudarnos- dijo Nodoka

………….un rato después……

Ranma salió de un biombo que estaba en el cuarto de Tomoyo, tenía puesto un vestido rosa un poco ampón que tenía el dibujo de unas alitas en la espalda.

-Ranko luces increíble- dijo Tomoyo enfocándola con su cámara. Nodoka le había dicho la noche anterior que su prima "Ranko" había ido de visita y que era muy conocida por los videos que subía al youtube, pero que últimamente su canal ya no era de los más visitados, así que para no perder a sus amados fans se le ocurrió cambiar un poco su look, como Nodoka no era muy buena en esa cuestión de modas le hablo de Tomoyo y de los bonitos diseños que hacía. Tomoyo le dijo que estaría encantada de ayudar a la chica, pero al llegar la pusieron en un grave aprieto, porque ella no diseñaba ropa para hombre y Ranko también había llevado a su novio.

-Hacia tanto tiempo que quería ver mi ropa puesta en otra persona que no fuera yo- y dejo de grabar a Ranko

-¿No crees que es algo…rosa?- se quejo asqueada Ranko.

-Claro- dijo Tomoyo- pensaba regalárselo a mi amiga Sakura para su cumpleaños, a ella le queda tan bien estos colores; pero si prefieres algo menos dulce, creo que…- y abrió sus cajones sacando mas ropa- ¿Qué tal esto?- y le aventó 2 prendas, Ranko las tomo y se metió bufando (de enojo) al biombo de nuevo.

-Pero no se qué hacer contigo- le dijo Tomoyo a Ryoga

-Si quieres- empezó Kamui- puedo prestarte un poco de mi ropa, pero soy muy delgado, así que tal vez de quede chica-

-Está bien-dijo Ryoga- después de todo no vamos a quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo-

-mmmh?- seguía en sus meditaciones Tomoyo- creo que tengo una idea- y corrió a su baño. Ranko salió del biombo, tenía una blusa roja de manga larga y ancha en los puños, que le llegaba arriba del ombligo y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Esa- dijo Nodoka

-Si creo que es la más decente- dijo Ranko viéndose al espejo. Tomoyo regreso tenía unas botellas y un largo peine- hay que hacer algo por ese pelo- Ranko se encogió asintiendo con algo de miedo.

Agradecieron a Tomoyo y le dijeron que no la verían en la escuela porque Ranko y Ryoga querían conocer la ciudad y se despidieron. No llevaban ni una cuadra recorrida cuando Nodoka y Kamui se empezaron a reír con muchas ganas. Ranko ahora llevaba el cabello de color rosa chicle y un enorme moño rojo, Ryoga llevaba el cabello verde.

-Algún día te castigare por esto- dijo Ranko entre dientes

-Jajajajaja lo siento- dijo Nodoka- no se me ocurrió nada mejor, pero bueno, toma en cuenta que ahora si nadie te reconocerá por la calle-

Caminaron, caminaron y caminaron varias horas en busca del maestro pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, y el sofocante calor no les ayudaba en nada, se sentaron en la banqueta a la que una pared le daba sombra.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?-dijo Ranko pasándose las manos por el pelo, algo desesperada.

-No sé, ya no se me ocurre nada- dijo Kamui

-Y para acabarla no hay ni un solo sostén colgado en ninguna ventana- se quejo Nodoka. Los 3 chicos voltearon a verla sonriendo.

-Ah no, ni crean que me lo voy a quitar-

Ranko y Ryoga suspiraron, Kamui olfateo y alzo sus orejitas

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto Ranko

-¡Que horror!- grito Kamui y se levanto.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros

-Kogane- contesto y se puso detrás de Nodoka para protegerse.

-Eso- dijo Nodoka golpeando su palma con el puño- ella nos puede ayudar

-¿estás loca o que te pasa?- grito Kamui, cuando una chica pálida, ojerosa y extremadamente delgada se les acerco, su falda, su blusa, su sombrero y sus botas eran de color negro, solo sobresalía su corbata que era rojo sangre.

-Hola Kogane- saludo Nodoka

-Nodoka, Kamui- les dijo y lo último en tono meloso- ¡que milagro! Desde ayer que no los veo-

-Si…-dijo Kamui- ¿Qué haces aquí?, no se supone que tienes clases-

-También se supone que ustedes las tienen, ¡bishito lindo!- añadió- pero me aburrí y decidí vagar un rato-

-Nosotros buscamos a Happosai-dijo Kamui

-¿Para qué quieres a ese anciano borracho? Lindo Kamui.

-Porque…-empezó el, pero no pudo seguir, Kogane saco de su bolsa una borla blanca atada a un palito y la empezó a mover de un lado a otro. Kamui la siguió con los ojos- No, no no- grito y cerro sus ojitos apretándolos, pero todavía escuchaba el cascabel atado a la borla y el rico aroma a menta que esta tenia- ¡Kogane!- grito- tenemos que encontrar…a happp…posai por…por…- y abrió los ojos por completo, la borla seguía moviéndose y todo su cuerpo se relajo, aun con las gafas violeta se podía ver como se ensancharon sus pupilas dándole un aspecto tonto pero muy tierno, sus orejitas se alzaron lo mas que pudieron y alargo una mano para pegarle a la borla, el ruidito del cascabel hizo que una sonrisa boba se dibujara en su cara.

-¡ay eres tan lindo!- dijo entusiasmada Kogane

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Ryoga, Kamui golpeo la borla y empezó a ronronear.

-Bueno, solo es un gatito muy grande, ¿verdad Kamui?-y le acaricio la cabeza- si lo eres, mi lindo muñeco-

¡Splash! Se escucho asustando a Kamui y a Kogane, Ranko les lanzo una cubeta con agua fría (que quien sabe de dónde saco). Kamui volvió en si agitando su cabello mojado- ¿Qué paso?- dijo confundido y cuando vio la borla grito furioso- ¡kogane!! Como me choca que hagas eso-

-Mi gatito precioso se enojo- dijo la aludida

-¡No soy un gatito precioso!- dijo el

-Ya kamui no seas chillón- dijo Nodoka

-Ya me las pagaras, ¡mendiga!- siguió el, enojado.

-¡basta Kamui!-lo freno Nodoka- pero bueno, ya es hora de probar esa habilidad tuya que tanto presumen tú y tu padre-le dijo a Kogane- queremos que encuentres a Happosai con tu poder-

-Si es que tienes uno- comento Kamui

Kogane lo vio furiosa- ¿y que gano yo a cambio?-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Ranko, a pesar de que les había tirado agua encima Kogane no se había percatado de su presencia, se soltó a reír al ver su cabello y el de Ryoga- ok, ni quiero enterara- dijo entre risas y después añadió- quiero tu disco de my chemical romance- y señalo a Kamui.

-Pero si es nuevo- dijo el

-Si, si lo que sea pero ayúdanos-dijo Ryoga

-Solo háganse para atrás- dijo Kogane, jalo aire, estiro los brazos y los dedos, después los junto en el pecho, formando un triangulo, una ráfaga de viento la rodeo haciéndole volar el cabello, soltó el aire y explico- Encuentro a 2 personas con la presencia de Happosai ¿Por qué?- y abrió mucho sus ojos.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Ranko

-Eso no está bien- siguió Kogane sin pelar a Ranko- ¿Qué hicieron?-

-Dijiste que no te querías enterar?- le señalo Ryoga

La chica sonrió sínicamente y dijo- Sr. Saotome, creo que me seria más útil si Nodoka me ayuda con las tareas de la escuela-

-¡Que!- grito Nodoka

-Mi información es muy valiosa- y movió un poco la borla- ¿que te parece por un mes?-

-Nodoka por favor- suplico Ranko pero ella negó con la cabeza- ya veo, entonces vas a ayudar a Kogane con sus tareas por un mes y es una orden-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo Nodoka

-Dije que algún di iba a castigarte por esto- y señalo su cabello rosa- así que ahora tienes que cumplir-

Nodoka fulmino a su padre y a Kogane con la mirada y dijo -¡odiosa!

-De acuerdo- suspiro kogane- solo sé que una presencia es normal y está cerca del parque, la otra esta rara, no sé, borracha supongo y está en tu casa Nodoka-

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- dijo Ranko y la abrazo.

-Te espero el lunes en la tarde Nodoka, no llegues tarde- dijo Kogane y se alejo.

Corrieron al parque y para su suerte no buscaron a Happosai más de 10 minutos cuando lo encontraron

-Maestro- grito Ranma

El anciano volteo y vio a 4 chicos acercándose a él- ¡Ay mama!- grito y corrió al lado contrario

-¡Espere!- grito Ryoga pero el enano no se detuvo, Kamui se impuso y dio un gran salto, aterrizando en Happosai- Quieto- le dijo y lo amenazo con sus filosas y largas garras de gato.

-¡suéltame!- forcejeo el viejo.

-Creí que nunca íbamos a encontrarlo- dijo Ranma aliviado

-¿Encontrarme? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto el viejito.

-Ranma y Ryoga- informo este ultimo- aunque nos veamos así de ridículos- añadió al ver la cara de Happosai.

-¿Si?, demuéstramelo- exigió Happosai y Ranma le enseño la mitad del espejo. El anciano lo vio entusiasmado- Al fin- y se levanto tirando a Kamui, arrebato el espejo a Ranma, junto las 2 mitades - ¡Adiós bola de babosos!- exclamo y se pico el ojo para que una lagrima cayera en el espejo, pero nada paso- no puede ser ¡por favor no!-Kamui le quito el espejo al enano y volvió a juntarlo.- Tal vez no funciona, porque la lagrima de Happosai no fue sincera- dijo.

-Mmmh… puede ser- dijo Nodoka

-Tenemos que hacer una prueba- dijo Ryoga- alguno de nosotros (menos Happosai) debe sostener el espejo y llorar

-La lagrima puede ser de cualquiera- dijo Ranma acercándose a Happosai que se había quedado pasmado ante lo que sucedió y le dio un pisotón

-¡Ayyyyy!, maldito –grito el enano y soltó gruesas y sinceras lagrimas de dolor y de rabia. Ryoga coloco el espejo debajo de la cara del enano pensando con toda su fuerza en el día de nieve en el que se encontraban, pero nada paso –Por dios- exclamo desesperado- ¡Estamos varados!-

-¡No!- grito Ranma y le quito el espejo a Ryoga, lo agito- llévame a casa ahora- y nada de nuevo.

-Debió perder su poder al romperse- dijo Kamui.

-Si, pro ya antes se había roto ¿ves?- dijo Ranma y le enseño la rajada que tenía el espejo en un extremo

-Pero no por completo- contesto Kamui. Ryoga ahogo un gemido con su mano, Ranma se apretaba la blusa con la mano y Happosai solo los veía.- Lo siento- dijo Kamui.

Pero de pronto Happosai reacciono- El espejo era de Cologne, hay que preguntarle a ella si existe una manera de repararlo-

-Tiene razón, vayamos a verla- dijo Ranko

-¡No!- grito Kamui y los 3 lo vieron.

-Kamui- dijo Nodoka y le dio una palmadita tierna en el hombro, el se veía perturbado pero sonrió diciéndoles- es la matriarca de mi pueblo y está muy ocupada, se molestara si la interrumpen, si quieren yo le pregunto- suspiro y miro a Nodoka- Llévalos a tu casa, ahora les toca dormir ahí-y se alejo.

-No te vayas- rogo Nodoka y el no la escucho. Saco las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón y les dijo- a esta hora no hay nadie en casa de mis abuelos- y les dio una llave dorada- quédense ahí hasta que yo vaya por ustedes, esta donde estaba el consultorio del Dr. Tofu- finalizo dejándolos confundidos y alcanzo a Kamui.

-Oye- le dijo muy quedito-¿Por qué no les dijiste?-

-Porque no lo deben saber- contesto algo triste. Nodoka no añadió mas y miro al piso- No creo que a mi madre la haga mucha gracia- continuo Kamui- después de todo no tiene ni medio año que la bisabuela Cologne falleció, pero- suspiro- ella tenía muchos libros, sobre magia y esas cosas y seguramente en alguno dice como reparar el espejo. L preguntare a mi mama donde guardo todas las cosas de la bisabuela y…yo mismo lo buscare- Nodoka asintió- Te veo después entonces- y dejo a Kamui seguir su camino.


End file.
